


The Things You Notice

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: There are things about Steven that only you notice.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108





	The Things You Notice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hadithi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadithi/gifts).



> I love this ship so much...

** The Things You Notice **

You notice things about Steven that nobody else does, even after all these years.

You notice the way his eyes light up with childlike wonder at new things, even if they are the most mundane things you could conceive. The same glint he’d had when you took him to the Taj Mahal could be seen in his eyes when you showed him that new sandwich toaster Lars had bought for your birthday. Even now, after all that’s happened to him, he still lives in a world of magic, and that magic continues to rub off on you.

You notice the tenseness, the awkward body language, when he’s reminded of his past traumas. The way his eyes dart around when watching a mother and child in a movie; how he squeezes your hand ever so slightly when you went to that museum exhibit on the British Empire; his slight stammer when a new gem calls him a diamond. There is scarring to him, even if most of the pain has healed. But you help him through, just as he helps you.

You notice the soft, gentleness of his touch; the little quirks of his body language that you can only really perceive because you have been one in the most literal way possible. How his nose twitches a little when he lies; the slight blush when you tell him you love him. The way he gently feels his wedding ring, as if two hundred years later he still can’t quite believe it.

He’s like a fine painting, full of new things to notice, but with familiar features that never truly get old. And you promise, however long the tale of Steven and Connie will be, you will never, ever tire of your biscuit.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Hadithi!


End file.
